<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring by Serotonin_Muffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550345">Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serotonin_Muffin/pseuds/Serotonin_Muffin'>Serotonin_Muffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serotonin_Muffin/pseuds/Serotonin_Muffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno finds Dream against a tree with an arrow sticking out of his stomach, basically just a lot of fluff :D<br/>(also featuring tommyinnit being confused)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pig sighed to himself trudging through the snow that layered the ground he tread. Snow soaked the end of his cape, the more he walked the more snow found its way up.</p><p>For the past hour Techno had been following a blood trail that had marked itself in the snow, he assumed it was just an animal but his gut told him to check to make sure.</p><p>He reached the end of the trail, to be greeted by the smiley-faced man sitting against a tree, a skeleton's arrow wedged in his stomach, blood pooling around him as dried tear marks lay still on his face.</p><p>
  <em>'What the hell?-'</em>
</p><p>Techno sighed, he set down his bag, the snow giving out a <em>crunch</em> sound as he opened the bag, he removed a roll of bandages from the bag, kneeling down near the dirty blonde male.</p><p>He carefully removed the arrow from the other's stomach, feeling slightly bad at the pained expression that made its way onto Dream's face.</p><p>The pinkette removed the others hoodie, quickly removing his shirt as well, quickly wrapping the bandages around Dream's stomach. Carefully tucking in the end so it stayed wrapped around.</p><p>Techno removed his cape, wrapping it around the other gently, he picked him up, slowly but surely making his way back to the house that lay in the snowy biome.</p><p>The snow had started to fall again, a small layer rested comfortably on Techno's shoulders as he walked. He'd noticed Dream was concerningly skinny, not the normal kind, but the kind that makes you go <em>holy shit, do you even eat 3 meals a day?</em></p><p>A concerned expression lay on his face as he entered the house, granted when the time came for him to go up the latter he ended up using an ender pearl as to not drop the already injured person who was in his arms.</p><p>He placed him down on the bed, wiping the dried tears off of Dream's face before placing the blanket over him, Techno climbed down the latter, heading over to the small chest, taking out some bread, eggs, tomatoes, cheese, and berries.</p><p>Grabbing a frying pan he set it over the stove, cracking the eggs with a satisfying as it hit the hot pan. He hummed quietly to himself while waiting for the eggs to cook, flipping them over to make sure both sides were evenly cooked. Techno placed the cooked eggs carefully on top of two pieces of toast, placing sliced tomatoes, cheese, and a couple of finely cut-up berries onto it as well. He flipped the second side on top of the others, slightly pushing it down so it wouldn't fall over, the pig placed the sandwich on top of a wooden plate, setting it down on top of the still-warm stove so it wouldn't get cold.</p><p>Techno removed the milk from the small cooler that rested next to the chest, pouring it into a cup before placing it back into the cooler.</p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>The pinkette immediately figured Dream was awake, grabbing the plate and balancing the cup on it before making his way up the latter, when he took a moment to look around he saw the dirty blonde male curled up in the corner.</p><p>He placed the plate down on top of a bookshelf before quietly going over to Dream, he kneeled down carefully before placing a hand on the others shoulder, Dream slightly flinched at the motion, only calming down when he saw it was Techno and not anyone else.</p><p>Techno sighed as he held out a healing potion for Dream, the other hesitantly taking it with shaking hands. He watched as the male drank it slowly before handing the empty glass bottle back whispering a small <em>Thank you</em> to the pig. It hurt Techno to see how everything had affected the other, yes his actions shouldn't be defended but he can get better.</p><p>He guided the other back onto the bed, handing him the plate and cup, sitting at the end of the bed as Dream ate peacefully, a small smile resting on his face.</p><p>Dream handed the plate back once he was finished eating, Techno placed the dishes back on the shelf before finally deciding to say something to the other.</p><p>
  <em>"So mind explaining what happened?"</em>
</p><p>The dirty blonde male looked down, curling back up into a ball with Techno's cape still wrapped around him. "Got attacked, didn't have anywhere to go and a skeleton got me.." He mumbled through the fabric of the cape.</p><p>Techno subconsciously pulled the other into a gentle hug, Dream comfortably taking place between Techno's arms as he smiled happily, carefully wrapping his arms around the other.</p><p>The pinkette let out a low chuckle as he watched Dream fall asleep once more, the health potions effects finally sitting in. He laid down with the male, bringing the blanket up to cover them comfortably.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Techno felt at ease, just holding the other in his arms while in the comfort of his home.</p><p>
  <em>"AYO BIG T- WHAT THE FUCK-"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!<br/>Thanks for reading it's mostly just fluff, stay safe, and remember you're loved! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>